Dons des Metis
=Niveau un = Créer un élément : Le métis a le pouvoir de créer une petite quantité d’un des quatre éléments de base ( feu, air, eau ou terre). De cette façon, il peut renouveler la réserve d’air un pièce hermétique, faire apparaître un caillou pour le lancer sur quelqu’un, créer un feu sans bois ni allumettes, ou même remplir une baignoire sans tuyaux ni robinets. Le Métis ne peut pas créer des formes spécialisées de ces éléments. Les métaux précieux (notamment l’argent), les gaz toxiques et l’acide ne sont pas à sa portée. Ce don ne crée que des éléments naturels. Ce don est enseigné par les Elémentaires. Système : Le joueur du loup garou dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Gnose. Chaque succès permet au personnage de créer à peu près un quart de mètre cube de l’élément désiré, jusqu'à un poids maximal de 50 kilos, là où il le désire dans un rayon de 20 m. L’élément existe jusqu'à ce qu’il soit épuisé (respiré dans le cas de l’air, ou brûlé dans le cas du feu s’il n’a pas de combustible pour s’alimenter). Les flammes créées par ce don sont réellement chaudes, mais ne remplace pas un lance-flammes. Elles infligent un niveau de dégâts par succès, à hauteur de trois niveaux. Colère primale : Le métis apprend à concentrer sa colère et à l’utiliser pour augmenter sa rage. La colère prélève un tribut physique sur le loup garou, et c’est à lui de la déverser sur ses ennemis. Les esprits des anciens métis enseignent ce don. Peu de membres des autres races ont subit assez de douleur et d’humiliation pour apprendre ce don. Système : Un personnage avec ce don peut sacrifier un niveau de santé, une fois par scène et gagner 2 points supplémentaires de rage en échange ( même si cela l’amène au-dessus de son score permanent de rage). Ce niveau de santé est traité comme des dégâts aggravés pour ce qui est de la récupération. Sentir le Ver : Le loup garou peut sentir les manifestations du Ver près de lui. Ce don fait appel à un sens mystique, qui n’est ni visuel ni olfactif, bien que les loups garous qui l’utilisent puissent dire quelque chose comme « cet endroit pue le Ver » (généralement en des termes plus colorés). Les Garous doivent se souvenir que la souillure du Ver peut s’accrocher à des âmes relativement innocentes. Les loups garous peuvent sentir une personne à proximité qui travaille dans une usine contrôlée par le Ver, ou qui vient de manger de la nourriture souillée. Ce pouvoir nécessite une concentration active. N’importe quel esprit de Gaïa peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Occultisme. La difficulté dépend de la concentration et de l’importance de la souillure. Sentir un fomor isolé dans la pièce à côté aurait une difficulté de 6, alors que détecter la puanteur d’un Flaiel qui se trouvait dans la pièce une heure plus tôt serait de difficulté 8. Les Vampires sont détectés comme s’ils étaient souillés, sauf ceux dont l’humanité est de 7 ou plus. Ramper : En montrant votre gorge à n'importe quel garou celui-ci cessera instinctivement le combat et ne pourra plus vous blesser davantage. Ceci ne signifie pas qu'il vous laissera tranquille. Il peut continuer à vous surveiller et à vous réprimer verbalement mais ne vous fera pas de mal aussi longtemps que vous ne l'attaquer pas. Si vous l'attaquer, l'effet du don disparaît. Il dure normalement une scène. Face à un danseur de la spirale noire, le don fonctionne également mais avec moins d'effet, le danseur ne peut tuer l'utiliseur du don mais peut l'emmener de force ou lui infliger des blessures mais attention, cette faulté n'est pas connue du joueur. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit Porc-épic ou Mulet. Système : Manipulation (ou charisme si plusieurs garous) + Representation contré par le rage de l'adversaire (jet d'opposition) Chaque usage de ce don coûte 1 point temporaire d'honneur. Affecter un danseur demande en plus de dépenser d'un point de gnose. Grovel (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- By showing your throat to any Garou, you can stop them from harming you further. Roll Charisma + Performance resisted by attacker's Rage, and spend one Gnosis point. If successful, other Garou will instinctively cease to fight you. This does not mean they will leave you alone. They may continue to watch you and may verbally berate you, but they will not harm you as long as you do not initiate any attack. If you make an attack, the effect of this Gift wears off. It normally lasts for one scene. This Gift costs 50 Honor every time it is used (approximately equal to 2). =Niveau deux= Fouisseur : Ceux qui apprennent ce don peuvent creuser la terre. Ils construisent un véritable tunnel, où les autres peuvent les suivre. Le loup garou creuse un tunnel assez grand pour qu’il puisse passer. Les autres peuvent suivre, mais peuvent être gênés par la taille du trou. Le loup garou doit être en forme Crinos, Hispo ou Lupus pour utiliser ce don, car il a besoin de griffes. Toutefois, les Métis qui n’ont pas de griffes peuvent tout de même utiliser ce don. Le tunnel n’est pas très solide et s’écroule au bout de quelques temps. Taupe enseigne généreusement ce don à tous les Métis qui le cherchent. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Force + Athlétisme contre une difficulté qui dépend de la surface creusée (4 pour une terre meuble, 9 pour du rocher). Certains alliages (comme l’acier au titane) et autres structures renforcées ne céderont pas, même si le loup garou force. Le personnage progresse d’un mètre par tour pour chaque succès. Après le premier jet, il n’a plus besoin de relancer les dés pour continuer à la même vitesse. Malédiction de haine : Le Métis peut exprimer la haine qu’il ressent, désarmant ses adversaires par l’intensité de son émotion. Un esprit de haine enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de gnose et fait un jet de Manipulation + Expression (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la cible). S’il réussit, l’adversaire perd deux points de Volonté et deux points de Rage. Ce don ne peut être utilisé qu’une fois par scène sur un même adversaire. Mue Le Rongeur peut se défaire de toute manoeuvres ou entraves visant à le retenir ou l'empêcher de passer en perdant une couche de sa peau ou de sa fourrure. Il glisse entre les mains de son opposant et celui-ci ne tient plus qu'un morceau de peau ou de fourrure. Il peut également utiliser cela pour se glisser dans des endroit très étroit, utilisant sa peau ou sa fourrure comme une surface grasse glissante pour faciliter le passage. L'utilisation de ce don sous forme humaine est très perturbante pour un spectateur puisque le rongeur perd une couche de peau. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit serpent ou rat. Système : Dextérité + Appel primal, difficulté 7 pour tenter de se défaire d'une manoeuvre telle qu'une immobilisation, une mâchoire de fer ou un plaquage, c'est un jet en opposition ? Avec un jet de gnose 6, le métis peut réussir a rentrer dans une ouverture d'au minimum 40 cm en lupus ou homid, 50 cm, en hispo, 60, en crinos. Le don reste actif tant jusqu'a ce que le metis soit sortit de l'espace restreint. Trois succès sont nécessaire pour se glisser dans l'ouverture en un tour à condition de se trouver à coté d'elle. S'il s'agit d'un conduit plus long, il faut accumuler les succès à raison d'un jet par tour, 1 succès pour 33cm. Les succès sont soustrait à la difficulté pour se glisser hors d'une entrave. Des menottes ont une difficulté standart de 12. (Une corde 7 + succès à un jet d'attache : Dex + conn rue, idem pour se libérer soit For pure.) Shed (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This allows the metis to escape from grabs and holds by releasing a layer of fur. If the metis is grabbed in a successful Immobilize, law Lock, or Overbear attack, he can roll Dexterity + Primal-Urge, difficulty seven. If successful, he slips from the opponent's grasp, and the opponent is left with only a handful of fur. The metis can also use this to help him squeeze through tight places, using his fur as a slick surface to ease passage. In these cases, subtract from the difficulty of Escapology rolls. Hairless metis cannot possess this Gift. Shed (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Garou knows the trick of shedding and growing fur at an alarming rate. This Gift makes the Garou especially difficult to grapple successfully, opponents find themselves holding tufts of fur instead of their target. The Garou can also slide through tight spaces using his shedding fur as natural lubrication. A Lizard-spirit or Snake-spirit teaches this Gift. System : The Garou may use his slick outer coating to avoid being grappled. With a successful Dexterity + Primal-Urge roll (difficulty 7), he can free himself from any successful grappling attack. The fur also reduces by two the werewolf's difficulty whenever he squeezes through tight spaces or slips restraints, such as handcuffs. Wriggle (Guardians of the Caerns) -- Metis sometimes have to hide in all the wrong places at the wrong times. With this Gift, they can take best advantage of their surroundings to get away and take a breather. The spirit of a Cockroach teaches this Gift. System : Spend a Gnosis point, and the Gift takes effect immediately. For the rest of the scene, no matter what her form, the metis can squeeze into a space no less than half the size of her body. Storytellers should make judgments on space limitations. =Niveau trois= Yeux du chat Le loup garou voit clairement dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux luisent d’un vert flamboyant pendant que ce pouvoir agit. N’importe quel esprit félin peut enseigner ce don, mais les loups garous qui deviennent ennemis des Bastets auront du mal à trouver un maître. Système : Le personnage doit déclarer qu’il active le don, mais il n’a pas besoin de dépenser de point ni de faire de jet. Le personnage ne subit aucune pénalité ni aucun handicap dans le noir. Discours mental Ce don permet la communication mentale, même sur de grandes distances. L’utilisateur doit soit connaître la cible personnellement (quoi qu’il ne soit pas nécessairement son ami) soit avoir quelque chose qui lui appartient, comme une mèche de cheveux. Les esprits oiseaux et les esprits d’intellect enseignent ce don. Chouette est un maître particulièrement recherché et ceux qui reçoive ce don de lui prétendent avoir de meilleur résultats la nuit. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Empathie (difficulté 8) et dépense un point de volonté ; les effets durent jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Le personnage peut tenir une conversation mentale avec la cible jusqu’à une distance de 15 kilomètres par succès. Ce don ne permet pas de lire les pensées, mais le loup garou peut utiliser ses attributs, comme l’intimidation. Éveiller la bête Ceci est une vielle capacité tirée du vieux folklore: le pouvoir de changer quelqu'un en un loup garou en le mordant. Si la morsure réussi, le métis éveille la bête et la victime entre en frénésie. Celle-ci pensera être devenue un loup garou. L'effet dure une scène mais un humain affecté par ce don peut souffrir ensuite d'un dérangement permanent. Ce don est enseigné par un Molosse errant. Système : Le métis doit réussir à mordre sa victime. Manipulation + appel primal contré par la volonté de la cible et dépense d'un point de gnose. Si la victime s'avère être un changeforme, son score d'appel primal est ajouté à sa volonté pour le jet d'opposition. Frozen Form (Guardians of the Caerns) -- Homids and lupus have no idea what it's like to grow up as a metis, never changing from Crinos form for years and years. This Gift, taught by any aerial spirit, lets a metis give other a taste of what spending extended time in Crinos form is really like. System: Spend a Willpower point and roll Stamina + Primal Urge, difficulty 6. For each success, the target must spend one full day in Crinos, consecutively if more than one success is rolled. This Gift works only on other Garou, including Black Spiral Dancers. Awaken Beast (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This is the old ability out of legends and folklore: the power to change someone else into a werewolf by biting him. The metis must first make a successful bite attack against a target, and then roll Manipulation + Primal-Urge against a resisted roll of the target's Willpower. The metis must also spend a Gnosis point. If successful, the Beast is awakened in the victim and he will begin to frenzy. The target will believe he has become a werewolf. If the target actually is a werecreature, his Primal-Urge score is added to his Willpower dice pool for the resistance roll. The effect lasts for one scene, although a human bit with this Gift may suffer a permanent derangement. Splintered Claw (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- This painful Gift causes the metis' claws to splinter as they pierce flesh. Tiny bits of claw imbed themselves deep in the victim's body, thus causing tremendous irritation. Healing such a wound without first removing the splinters is both painful and stupid. Unfortunately, the Gift's user loses her claws until she spends a round regenerating new ones. A Tree-spirit teaches the Gift. Glass Walkers or Bone Gnawers can learn this Gift from spirits living in houses or other wooden constructs. System : After a successful attack that causes at least one Health Level of damage, the Garou may spend a Rage point to activate the Gift. Any damage that the target does not soak cannot be healed until he removes the bits of claw. As with other werewolf claw attacks, the wounds are aggravated. The attacking Garou receives one automatic nonaggravated wound. The werewolf cannot soak this wound but can heal it as normal. Until the Garou heals this wound, he has no claws. =Niveau quatre= Don du porc-épic Quand il utilise ce don, le loup garou subit une étonnante transformation. Sa fourrure s’allonge et se fait raide et pointue comme les piquants d’un porc-épic. Ce changement en fait un ennemi encore plus redoutable. Un loup garou doit être sous forme Crinos, Hispo ou Lupus pour utiliser ce don. Porc-épic enseigne ce don, et il a une grande affection pour les métis. Système : Le personnage dépense un point de gnose pour aiguiser sa fourrure. Tous ceux que le Métis agrippe, immobilise ou plaque au sol subissent des dégâts aggravés (force +1). De plus, tous ceux qui le frappe à mains nues (et obtiennent moins de 5 succès sur leur jet d’attaque) subissent des dégâts basés sur la force de l’attaquant, le Métis prenant tout de même les dégâts habituels. Ce don dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène ou jusqu'à ce que le loup garou fasse revenir sa fourrure à la normale. Flétrissure des membres Avec un rugissement et un regard courroucé, le loup garou force un des membres de la victime à se tordre, se dessécher et flétrir, le rendant inutilisable. Les créatures douées de pouvoirs de régénération récupéreront l’usage de ce membre à la scène suivante ; pour les autres, l’effet est permanent. Les Esprits serpents, esprits araignée et autres esprits venimeux enseignent ce don. Certains loups garous invoque même des esprits de maladie pour apprendre ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de gnose et fait un jet de Volonté (difficulté égale à la vigueur de la victime + 4). La victime ajoute deux à la difficulté de tous ses jets. Si l’une de ses jambes est affectée, il ne peut plus se déplacer qu’à la moitié de sa vitesse normale. Mutation du corps Le garou peut utilisé sa capacité à changer de forme pour altérer ses capacité physique, gagnant dans une ce qu'il perd dans une autre, quelque soit la combinaison. Ceci n'est effectif qu'à la fin de la transformation et ne peut PAS s'accomplir instantanément en dépensant un point de rage. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit ????? Système : Vigueur + appel primal difficulté 9. Un point peut-être transféré tous les deux succès. (1-2 succès : 1 trait, 3-4 succès : 2 traits.) Badger's Heart (Guardians of the Caerns) -- Metis often possess angry hearts, and in their own way, they have a keen understanding of Rage, no matter what their auspice. This Gift allows them to affect the Rage of other werewolves, causing their enemies to expend more of it than necessary. A Badger-spirit teaches this gift. System : Spend a Gnosis point and roll Willpower, difficulty 7. Three successes are necessary, but if the roll is made, the target expends twice as many Rage points as he normally would. For example, if Merryk Winterchase successfully uses the Gift on Mari Cabrah while they're in combat, each time she spent one Rage point, she would actually use two, without gaining the benefits of the second Rage point. This Gift's effects last for a day. Body Shift (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can use her shapeshifting to alter her physical Traits: a level of Dexterity can be shifted to Strength or Stamina, or a level of Stamina could be shifted to Dexterity -- whatever combination the player desires. Roll Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 9). For every two successes, one Trait level can be shifted. The effect lasts for one scene only. A Rage point cannot be spent to shift Traits instantly. =Niveau cinq= Démence Le Métis s’efforce toute sa vie de trouver une place, un but et un semblent de stabilité dans son horrible existence. Avec ce don, il peut forcer les autres à affronter leurs propres démons, provoquant une folie plus ou moins forte. La nature de ce dérangement varie d’un individu à l’autre, mais il est toujours sévère, empêchant la victime d’agir normalement. Lunes, ainsi que d’autres esprits de la tromperie ou de la folie, peuvent enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de gnose et fait un jet de Manipulation + Intimidation (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). La folie dure autant de jours que de succès obtenus. Pendant cette période, le Métis peut faire varier l’intensité de la folie, accordant des moments de lucidité pour replonger ensuite la victime dans sa psychose. Même après la fin de l’effet, les répercussions de cette crise hantent souvent la victime jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Don du totem En raison des liens très forts entre le métis et la société Garou, le Métis peut intervenir directement auprès du totem tribal, gagnant certains de ses pouvoirs. Le Rat (totem des Rongeurs d’Os) pourrait envoyer des hordes de rats pour qu’ils attaquent les ennemis du métis, et Grand Père Tonnerre (totem des Seigneurs de l’ombre) peut frapper l’ennemi du Garou d’un éclair. Le potentiel de ce don dépend simplement de la bonne volonté du totem, et il peut aller jusqu’au miracle. Seul le totem tribal peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Rituels (difficulté 7). Plus les succès sont nombreux, plus les effets seront dramatiques. Un succès peut provoquer une distraction mineure, tandis que 10 succès sera l’équivalent d’une tornade localisée qui détruiraient les ennemis du Métis. Twist of Fate (Guardians of the Caerns) -- Some Stargazer metis have used this Gift to deliver a fatal blow to unsuspecting enemies, even knowing that the cost will be their own lives. After a Garou has been dealt her own deathblow, if she invokes this Gift, she may strike her enemy once more ere she dies. It's bittersweet but often leads to an enemy falling dead alongside the metis warrior. This Gift is taught by a Cobra-spirit. System : The player need only spend one Rage point to get that final shot; no wound penalties apply. The attack doesn't automatically land, although the metis may spend Willpower to add to the attack roll's success (even though she's already spent Rage in the turn). The metis' damage pool in increased by ten dice -- a metis' parting shot channels a lifetime of Rage, and is almost always lethal. This list is meant to show all versions of gifts, to accommodate those using older systems, or for STs/players who have characters created who have the gifts, or still wish to utilize them in some fashion. Gifts are listed in Werewolf: The Apocalypse, revised edition, unless otherwise noted, with the second edition version underneath them in smaller print. Werewolf Player's Guides: HC = Hard copy (1998) SC = Soft-bound copy (1997) Catégorie:Dons